Helldog Squadron
by Akoolpoptart
Summary: A short story about a flight of F-35's defending a small town from Russian planes.


"Helldog 1, we have multiple enemy contacts approaching from the Grand Army of the Republic Highway. Move your squadron to intercept so the Army ground teams can get the Anti Air batteries up and running."

Colonel David "Zeek" Kohzak flipped a number of switches and armed the missiles on his F-35 Lightening.

"Your main mission objective is to defend the city at all costs."

"Helldog 1 copies Ghost eye," He responded, pushing his visor down over his eyes, "Helldogs, move to the Grand Army of the Republic Highway, full throttle."

"With ya Zeek," his wingman, Captain James "Rex" Hunter, reported pulling his F-35 Lightening along side his followed by the rest of Helldog squadron as they streaked over the Meadville High School.

A little over an hour ago; reports of a dozen MIG Flankers approaching the small city of Meadville started coming in. Shortly after the first sighting they began launching missiles into the early morning traffic. Several were killed in the attack, more were injured. As soon as they got the report, Helldog squadron scrambled as fast as possible and took off from Erie Air Force Base and headed south. When they got there, the sky was already choked with smoke.

"Jesus," He heard James through the radio, "It's like the whole damn city is on fire!"

"Eyes up Rex. If you keep rubber necking you're going to get plowed over by one of those MIGs."

They exited the city, and entered a massive blizzard that turned the ash that surrounded Kohzak's cockpit into flakes of snow.

"Keep your eyes open, they could be anywhere," Kohzak warned his squadron, squinting into the snowfall. Suddenly his ears were filled with an irritating beeping that came from the missile alert.

"Missile! Missile! Break formation!" He banked to the right just as a white trail of smoke streaked under his wing. He looked ahead just in time to see the massive white and black body of a Su-27 Flanker fly past his cockpit.

"Holy shit!" He heard Rex holler through the as another one of the Russian jets flew past, "Are these guys out of their minds?"

Kohzak grimaced as a third MIG flew past; firing its 30mm cannon at them before disappearing behind them, "Helldogs engage!" Kohzak ordered turning his F-35 back around in pursuit of the planes. He watched as the planes flew towards the bridge over French Creek and fired their missiles. There was a great explosion then the bridge slowly began to collapse into the creek as the jets flew past and fired at the train yard, blowing up a number of the tanker cars. Kohzak accelerated towards them and got in range with one of the MIG's and fired his minigun. The MIG pilot quickly shot left, but the F-35 turned faster and unloaded a dozen rounds into the fuselage. Bits of steel armor flew off the body before it exploded into a dozen pieces and crashed into the bowling ally that was close by. He quickly targeted another MIG and launched one of his sidewinders, the missile turned sharply and struck its target sending the MIG out of control and into a gas station. A great mushroom cloud rose up in front of him, threatening to engulf him in flame, but he quickly turned his jet and flew past it.

"Two down," He reported.

"Nice kill boss!"

Helldog 4 zoomed past him and engaged a MIG that was harassing some of the fleeing civilians on the highway. The MIG was about to come in for another attack when she pulled the trigger to her minigun and sent the MIG towards the turnpike. She followed him under one of the turnpikes and over the second, keeping her finger on the trigger. The Russian plane suddenly flipped itself over performing a Crazy Ivan and came towards her firing its cannon.

"I knew you were going to do that," she smirked and fired back, tearing the Flankers cockpit to pieces. She quickly rolled F-35 out of way before they collided with each other.

"Careful Helldog 4."

"No worries," She responded and targeted another MIG. The enemy plane flew towards a hotel and launched a missile into the side of the building. Helldog 4 dove underneath the falling debris and turned upwards, firing her machine gun into the planes belly. The MIG turned sharply into the building and sheered off its tail before crashing into the hotel parking lot and flattening a dozen cars with its fuselage.

"Target down! Target down!"

"Good Shot Helldog 4."

"Helldog 5 you got two on your butt."

"Shit!"

"Hang in there 5," Kohzak said turning his jet around and searching for the pilot. Kohzak spotted him at the top of the highway near a storage facility with two white and black Flankers in hot pursuit

"Helldog 2; follow me in."

The two pilots streaked towards the MIG's just as they began to close in on 5. Kohzak locked on to the first MIG. "Fox two!" Kohzak called out and launched an air to air missile. The rocket curved to the left as the Flanker broke off and tried to evade but the missile was too quick and struck the hull. The plane exploded and plummeted into the woods below.

"You got him Rex?"

"Got him. Fox two! Fox two!" Rex's missile flew off his wing and shot towards the enemy aircraft but the MIG launched flares just as the missile was about to impact. The missile turned sharply and exploded into the highway.

"Shit!"

Suddenly the Flanker went vertical and flew over Rex. The plane dropped its nose and began firing its minigun into his tail.

"I got your back Helldog 2," Kohzak said taking aim and firing a few rounds into the MIGs turbines until the tail exploded. Kohzak dipped his nose as bits of shrapnel passed over him.

"Thanks boss, I owe you a cigar."

"Just get me another one of your father's hand rolled ones and we'll be even."

"Got that right."

"Helldog 1, we have another wave of bandits approaching the city from the south east, can you engage?"

"Roger that Ghost eye, on our way." Kohzak banked again, followed by the rest of his squadron.

"Man those kids must be shitting their pant's right about now." Helldog 4 chuckled.

"One of my friend's says his daughter is supposed to be taking finals today. I'd say we're doing them a favor." Helldog 3 radioed.

"Man, I wish my Exams got postponed due to a huge air battle."

"You went to school Rex?"

"Very funny Lucy."

"Stay focused guys, this isn't over yet. Keep an eye out for any additional contacts."

Suddenly Ghosteye came back on Kohzak's headset, "Helldog 1, Delta forces report that the wave of bandits coming in from the south east are escorting a flight of six Tupolev TU-160 bombers that are attempting to make an attack run. Defense says to keep the bombers away from the high school, hurry!"

"Helldog 1 copies. Flight, on my wing, full burn back to the high school," Kohzak turned his plane and headed back into the city followed by the rest of his squadron where they disappeared behind a thick curtain of white flakes.

_AN:_ Not my best, but I've never done an Ace Combat story in my life. Plus, what else was I supposed to do during finals week besides bust my balls studying for Calc and Anthropology? So I decided to blow up my home town….I have a part two to this story that needs some changes, and by some I mean a lot.


End file.
